Konoha Super Dad!
by e.laxxy
Summary: Apa jadinya apabila para Ayah menggantikan tugas sang Ibu selama seminggu setiap bulannya? Sanggupkah mereka dan para putra-putrinya melewati tantangan dari kami?/ Happy Reading/DLDR./RnR?


**Apa jadinya apabila para ayah menggantikan tugas ibu selama seminggu setiap bulannya? Sanggupkah mereka melewati tantangan yang kami berikan? Saksikan keseruannya dalam acara KONOHA SUPER DAD!**

Konoha Super Dad!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by **The Returns of Superman (TV show)**

Warning: OOC, NO PAIR, GARING, TYPO, DLL

Rated T

 **DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 1 - Introduction

-0-

 **Kali ini kami akan memperkenalkan beberapa keluarga yang berpartisipasi dalam show ini. Mari kami persembahkan acara Konoha Super Daddy! *opening dibuka dengan video gabungan keluarga Uchiha, Namikaze, Haruno dan Hyuuga dalam setiap stage berbeda dalam acara ini, sang ayah menggantikan semua tugas sang ibu untuk menjaga putra-putrinya selama 3 hari berturut-turut, sanggupkah mereka melakukannya?**

 **Pada episode perdana kali ini, kami akan memperkenalkan para ayah super dan putra-putrinya! Mari kita mulai dengan keluarga Uchiha! *plokplokplok***

 **-0-**

"Hallo!" Seorang pria tampan melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera sambil memegangi ketiga putranya. "Saya Uchiha Fugaku, dan ini anak kembar tiga saya, mulai saat ini kami akan berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Mohon bantuannya..."

"Ini Itachi." Tunjuknya pada seorang bocah lucu yang memiliki rambut lumayan panjang dan diikat rapi tersebut, Itachi hanya bergelanyut manja di lengan ayahnya sambil malu-malu. Di sebelahnya terdapat bocah laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedari tadi mengedip-kedipkan mata ke arah kamera.

"Nah ini putraku yang kedua, Sai ayo ucapkan salam!" Sai turun dan membungkukkan badannya. Dan bocah kecil berambut pantat ayam yang sedari tadi cuek dan asyik sendiri tiba-tiba menyahut, "Cacu.. Cacukeee!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri sehinga membuat Fugaku sweatdrop.

"Sasuke yang paling muda, Itachi yang tertua, dan Sai yang nomor dua."

 **Mereka lahir dalam waktu yang sama atau bagaimana?**

"Ah~ mereka lahir... Dengan selisih waktu 3 menit saat itu..." Jelasnya ke kamera. Itachi mulai rewel karena tidak dihiraukan sang ayah, sementara Sai tengah asyik menoel-noel Sasuke yang sedang makan _snack_.

"Cacu, cai minta..." Ujarnya dengan senyum andalannya, namun yang diajak bicara tidak menggubris dan tetap melahapnya sendirian. "Tou-can, Cacu nakal... Makan cendili..." Ia menarik-narik kemeja ayahnya. Sang ayah masih sibuk bercerita untuk show dan Sai mulai menangis.

"Cacu, belikanlah cedikit caja untuk cai, tou-can cedang cibuk jangan menganggu..." Bisik Itachi sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Nih Cai, cekalang diyem yah jangan lewel lagi!" Ujarnya sambil cemberut. Dalam hati, Fugaku berteriak kencang.

"Lihatlah interaksi mereka bertiga, lucu sekali dan..." Ia kelihatan berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 **Nee Fugaku-san! Anda tidak berpikiran untuk memberi adik lagi untuk mereka?**

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Fugaku memasang tampang poker-face.

"Uh-oh. Kurasa... Mereka sudah cukup."

-0-

 **Waaah coba lihat interaksi kakak beradik tersebut! Si kembar tiga ItaSaiSasu yang menawan seperti sang ayah! Mari kita lanjutkan ke keluarga kedua, keluarga Namikaze!**

"Hai halo semua!" Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik sambil memangku seorang bocah hiperaktif yang mirip dirinya.

"Apa itu? Apa itu?" Tunjuknya sambil berjalan kesana kemari.

 **Wah pasangan ayah dan anak yang sangat serupa! Jadi inikah yang bernama Naruto itu?**

 **"** Yup! Seratuuus. Ini anakku, Namikaze Naruto! Hei ayo diamlah sebentar disini!" Bisiknya sambil menarik sang anak yang meronta-ronta.

"Ahh Nalu laapaaaaaal, lepacin tou-caaaan! Kaa-caaaaaannnnn! Huweeeeee!" Minato terlihat kewalahan menenangkan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

 **Er... Minato-san, maaf. Dia... Hiperaktif ya?**

"Begitulah, inilah yang terjadi jika orangtuanya sama-sama hiperaktif dulu (?)." Katanya sambil tertawa canggung. "Naru-chan! Kan tadi sudah janji nggak akan rewel kalo ditinggal Kaa-chan!" Ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan sang bocah masih bergulingan di karpet sambil menangis kencang.

"Ah yasudah, kalau begitu tou-chan tidak jadi buatkan ramen, ramennya buat tou-chan aja." Ajaib. Tangis bocah itu langsung berhenti dan ia duduk manis ketika sang ayah berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa cup ramen.

"Tou-chan. Kacih Naluuuuu~" ucapnya sambil berusaha merebut cup ramen tersebut.

"Eits! Minta yang baik!" Seru Minato, kontan Naruto langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepala membentuk simbol hati.

"Hahahaha!" Minato tertawa _shock_ melihat kecintaan putranya terhadap ramen.

-0-

 **Mari kita lanjutkan ke keluarga ketiga! Keluarga Hyuuga!**

Seorang pria berambut panjang tampak menggandeng dua anak kecil didampingi dengan seorang bayi yang digendong oleh ibunya.

 **Hiashi-san! Ah bersama Hikari-san rupanya! Selamat datang di acara ini!**

Hiashi manggut-manggut penuh percaya diri sementara sang istri tersenyum canggung.

"Hinata ayo kesini sayang jangan malu-malu..." Ucap Hiashi pada gadis berambut Indigo pendek yang bersembunyi sambil mendekap erat kakinya, sementara bocah satunya yang berambut panjang cokelat cengar-cengir di depan kamera.

"Neji niiii N-E-J-I!" Ucap Neji sambil berjalan mendekati kamera. "Kaa-can, kamelanya gelak-gelak uwaaaah!" Dengan pandangan berbinar, bocah itu berjalan mendekati kamera dan hendak mengambil kamera itu.

"Ups. Tidak sempat!" Sergah Hiashi sambil menggendong anak sulungnya. "Sini ajak adikmu duduk bersamamu Neji." Neji berjalan ke arah Hinata dan mencilukbanya, dan Hinata tertawa renyah melihat Anikinya.

"Cini, duduk cini cama Neji ya, Nata ntik!" Cerocosnya sambil menoel pipi Hinata.

 **Kyaaaaaaa lucunya! errr... Hiashi-san, berapa selisih umur mereka?**

"Neji umurnya 4 tahun, Hinata hampir 2 tahun dan yang ini..." Ia mengelus kepala bayi yang sedang terlelap di gendongan istrinya. "Hanabi baru 4 bulan." Sementara Hinata dan Neji asyik sendiri dengan mainan mereka.

"Tou-can itu ciapa itu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kamera yang bergerak.

 **Waaaah Hinata-chan lucunyaaaa... Ayo ucapkan salam untuk penontonnya!**

Hinata membungkuk 90° dan kepalanya sukses membentur lantai. "Huweeeeeee!" Kericuhan di kediaman Hyuuga pun terjadi. Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Cup.. Cup.. Nata jangan nangis lagi yaaaaaa..." Ujarnya sambil mencium Hinata. Sementara Hikari dan Hiashi tertawa tertahan.

"Neji... Dia sungguh tipikal anak pertama, sangat penyayang dan protektif dengan adik-adiknya. Hinata... Sepertinya dia tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Neji, Hahahaha..."

 **Jadi, bagaimana menurut anda interaksi anak-anak anda?**

"Hinata dan Neji jarang bertengkar. Pernah mereka bertengkar sekali dan... Ya ampun bayangkan sendiri mereka saling mengigit dan memukul satu sama lain. Dan aku... Langsung memisahkan mereka berdua, tetapi mereka menarikku kesana kemari karena mereka mau aku membela mereka."

-0-

 **Keluarga terakhir! Kami perkenalkan keluarga Haruno, sang ayah dan putri sama-sama berambut** _ **bubble gum**_ **.**

"Konichiwaaaa~" Sapa seorang ayah dengan anak yang tengah mengenyot dotnya. "Yoroshiku, saya Kizashi dan ini putri tunggalku, Sakura!" Sang anak menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke arah kamera.

"Cakuya cakuya yay!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menuju kamera. Ia berjalan makin mendekat menuju kamera dan mencium kameranya. CHUU~ Sementara Kizashi menepuk pipinya sambil melongo.

"Dia memang sangat antusias dengan kamera, jadi... Yah. Dia akan berpose gila-gilaan ketika melihat kamera." Katanya pelan. Dan benar saja, sang bocah _bubblegum_ tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya di depan kamera dan bergaya dengan centilnya.

"Poto cakuya cini cini!" Sang ayah mengusap-usap mukanya yang merah karena malu.

"Mirip seperti ibunya, bahkan ketika dia dalam mood yang baik dia akan menyanyi dan menari. Ahh... Darah entertainer ibunya mengalir dalam dirinya."

 **Nee Sakura-chan, siapa yg lebih kau sukai? Tou-san atau Kaa-sanmu?**

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak. "Aaaa..." Gumamnya. "Kaa-can."

"Aaaaah~ Sebenarnya Sakura jarang bersamaku. Semoga saja nanti dia betah denganku hingga acara ini selesai."

 **Sekian dulu episode Konoha Super Daddy ini! Sampai jumpa di episode depan!**

 **-0-**

 **A/N: Hola Minna^^ Gimana kabarnya? Oh iya Michi harap para readers bisa kasih review+saran untuk episode depannya yah^^**

 **Misal per Ayah dari tiap2 keluarga kalian kasih tantangan bawa si anak ke dokter gigi atau imunisasi gitu^^**

 **karena Michi bikin fic ini tergantung ke kalian juga... Entah kenapa setelah nonton the returns of superman di RCTI Michi jadi pengen bikin versi fanficnya Happy reading minna! Don't forget to review^^**

 **[BOLD-FONT] NARRATOR**


End file.
